joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' third episode. This depicts the interception of the Equera Bots, attacking Josh & his friends. previous episode ←—→ next episode Storyline This episode has two parts in it: Aerial & Ground. As they were flying & the others running to the castle, one missile zooms to Josh & his other flying companions & the other zooms to Jess & Jonathan. With Josh & the others... Josh: '''A missile?! ''(slashes the missile with a wind blade) '' '''Louie: '''Looks like it. Jack: Where did that missile come from? Patricia: I'm not sure, but that was a close one. But who would launch a missile? '''Equera Bot: (has a monitor head & Dr. EggRey appears in the monitor) Hello there! AHA HA HA! Josh: '''You?! '''Magna: '''Who's that hume in the monitor? '''Jetris: '''It's Dr. EggRey. '''Magna: '''Ohh... '''Equera Bot: ''(Dr. EggRey's voice) How about we play a showdown here, puny heroes? '''Josh: '''Hmph. Jack: Looks like it's time for action. '''Magna: '''Now's not the time to talk. Sage: (felt scared when it spots the Equera Bot) Patricia: (cuddling Sage) (to Sage, quietly) It's ok. I'm here for you. Jack: (gets ready to fight) '''Magna: '''Patricia, protect my child at all costs! '''Josh: '(summons Geasscalibur) Patricia: Ok Magna, I'll do my best. Jetris: 'Here they come! ''A horde of Equera Bots flies in the air, charging toward the heroes. Metal Patricia: (turns her hands into Machine guns) Machine Gun Hands ready. Jack: Let's do it (jumps up) Go! (starts spindashing at the Equera Bots) The hovering Equera Bots dodge the spindash, because close combat is useless against hovering enemies. 'Josh: '!!! '''Jetris: '''Lemme. ''(hovers down in the sky & saves a spindashing Jack, not letting himself hit hard on the ground) ''Gotcha. '''Josh: ''(fires wind spheres at the Equera Bots) As you're not able to fly, Jack, hovering enemies are hard to hit from the air. Jack: Ok then. Thanks for saving me. Metal Patricia: (firing bullets from her machine gun hands at the Equera Bots) ''The Equera Bots had small dents, making them knock back. However, they're still intact due to their steel body. Yuki: '''Bullets aren't effective against steel-bodied machines. But then... '''Louie: ''(casts a fire wave)'' The Equera Bots are knocked back a small distance, having small flames igniting on any random part of their bodies. However, they seem to be unaffected, because they are flameproof. Louie: 'O_o '''Jetris: '''They're flameproof, eh? Jack: Now this is gonna be even more fun. Metal Patricia: (punches at the Equera Bots) ''The punched Equera Bots fall down from the sky. The other bots left unattacked fire their plasma busters at Metal Patricia. Metal Patricia: (got hit by the blasts & got pushed back a lot) GAH! '''Thomas: ''(catches Metal Patricia) Gotcha. '''Josh: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUURY. ''(casts an aerial shockwave) Lots of Equera Bots knock back with great damage, due to the impaling effect of the shockwave. Thomas: '''You okay, Ms. MP? Metal Patricia: (sparks a bit) Just a few sparks & dents, but otherwise ok. '''Thomas: ''(blasts the Equera Bots with pressured water)'' Lots of the Equera Bots spark, malfunctioning due to the water. Jack: That's it, time to spray the bots with water! Josh: ''(keen eye) (forms a wind blade & impales each Equera Bot with it) Aerial Flicker. ''A group of Equera Bots explodes. Reinforcements appear. Jetris: '''! SPARKY: It appears that there's back up Sage: (whimpers in fear) Patricia: (cuddling Sage in her arms, trying to calm Sage down) It's ok. (kisses Sage's forehead) Sage: (smiles) '''Arthur: '''What're you doing?! Let's attack them, now! '''Josh: ''(summons Geasscalibur) Arthur, form a barrier. '''Arthur: '''Will do, Josh. ''(forms a purple force field) Patricia: I'm sorry, but I can't fight & protect Sage at the same time. Arthur: ''(glares at Patricia) Am I talking to you? Patricia: (got scared) Eep! I'm sorry Arthur. '''Aerether: '''There's no time to be like that! ''(fires ethereal arrows at the Equera Bots) Jack: (uses Chaos Zap at the Equera Bots) Josh: ''(slashes at the Equera Bots)'' SPARKY: (casts Electricity at the Equera Bots) Metal Patricia: (flies upwards) Here I go! (punches at the Equera Bots again) Let's hope that the Jack-4 Bots aren't here to help the Equera bots again. Josh: '''We're not in a specific area, so those plankton-made rustbuckets can't chase us. Metal Patricia: Guess that's the good news. (punches at more Equera Bots) '''Alice: ''(electrocutes the Equera Bots) '' Jack: (keeps on using Chaos Zap at the Equera Bots) SPARKY: (casting electricity at the Equera Bots) Suddenly, heavy-armored class of Equera Bots fly in the air, attacking the heroes. Jack: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Josh: 'There's no time to talk like that, for I shall unleash... MY WRATH. ''(charges for his attack) Jack: (uses Chaos Zap at the Heavy-Armored Class of Equera Bots) '''Josh: ''(moves in a fast-paced speed & stealthily slashes the heavy-armored Equera Bots)'' Patricia: Well done Josh. Sage: (chirps happily) Metal Patricia: (punches at the Heavy-Armored Class of Equera Bots) It seems that the heavy-armored Equera Bots are unaffected from the punch of Metal Patricia, due to its exceptionally-high defense. Thomas: ''(blasts the heavy-armored Equera Bots with a pressured beam of water)'' SPARKY: (casting electricity at the Heavy-armored Equera Bots) The heavy-armored Equera Bots receive great damage, due to the effect of water mixed with electricity. Jack: (gets an idea) That's it! (uses Chaos Zap at the Equera Bots) SPARKY: (continues casting electricity at the Equera Bots) Josh: '... ''(slashes the Equera bots with Geasscalibur) '''Equera Bot: ''(with a monitor on its head) (Dr. EggRey appears in the monitor) Dang it, they're strong as always. However... Jack: (raises his eyebrow) ''An airship appears from above & it starts to rain needles at the heroes. Josh: 'OwO ''(forms a barrier) Patricia: (helps Josh by using her magic to strengthen the barrier) Suddenly, a thin red laser beam comes from the airship & strikes the barrier, making the barrier break. 'Josh: '?! '''Equera Bot: ''*Dr. EggRey's voice* That attack is what I call Arrow of Evil. It can pierce any kind of energy barrier, but can't pierce nano force fields. Jack: Man that's clever. '''Josh: '... SPARKY: That's all we needed to hear (uses her digital energy to create a nano force field around the heroes & herself) Equera Bot: ''*Dr. EggRey's voice* You're good, but... I know the weaknesses of the nano force fields. It has a guard node moving freely on the force field. It can only be destroyed by a long-ranged weapon matching the color of the nano force field itself. Jack: We will never tell you the color of SPARKY's nano force field. '''Equera Bot: '*Dr. EggRey's voice* ''Well, y'now, I'm not blind to notice. A force field's color cannot be changed, and that's the flaw of your nano force field. Anyways, speaking of nano force fields... ''(aims its Voltage Buster at the nano force field) ''Take THIS. SPARKY: (gasps) '''Equera Bot: '(blasts the nano force field's guard node with Voltage Buster) '' SPARKY: (got electrocuted by the blast) AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!! (falls down from the sky) Patricia: SPARKY!!! '''Rey: '''RRGH! ''(teleports behind the Equera Bot & smashes it) '' '''Josh: '''Rey, let's save SPARKY. '''Rey: '''I WILL do it. ''(his dragon wings appear from his back & flies down in the sky) (grabs SPARKY to save her) Jack: Phew, nice catch Rey! SPARKY: (in a coma) Rey: ''(sheds tears) SPARKY! Wake up! '''Josh: '(touches SPARKY's forehead) ''She's.... comatose. '''Rey: '!!! Patricia: We need to land somewhere safe. Jack: At least the Equera Bot is stopped. Josh: 'We must back the others up. ''With Jesse & Jonathan... '''Jesse: ''(zaps the missile) '' The missile explodes. Jesse: '''Darn it, we're under attack. '''Jonathan: '''Show yourself, rocket launcher. '''Equera Bot: ''(has a monitor head & Dr. EggRey appears in the monitor)'' Oooh, looks like you divided, 'cause you can run by yourself. Jesse: '''Do you care? '''Jonathan: '''We'll put a stop to your plans, baka. '''Equera Bot: ''*Dr. EggRey's voice* We shall see about that, fragile cyborg. '''Jesse: '''(teleports behind the Equera Bot & smashes it) ''Shut up. '''Jonathan: '''He's so easy. '''Jesse: '''Don't let your guard down-- OwO (SB100: Oh right) Category:Episodes